This invention relates in general to a storage device for media in a vehicle. More particularly, the media storage apparatus is integrally mounted with a vehicle console.
Many vehicles today have audio systems that incorporate AM/FM stereo systems with compact disc (CD) players. Some CD players are capable of storing and playing multiple discs. Recently, there has also been an emergence of audio/video players installed in vehicles that play Digital Versatile Discs (DVD). A DVD is an optical disc storage technology that is similar to that of CDs, but generally has a larger capacity and speed. CDs and DVDs can contain audio, video, data or a combination of the three. Additionally, it is common in vehicles to have power supply sources for other accessories, such as video game machines and laptop computers. Both gaming devices and laptops are capable of using CD or DVD discs that contain music, audio, video or data programs. Both CD and DVD players, regardless of the device such players are used in, use discs that are substantially similar in size and shape, that being circular and having approximately a 12 cm diameter. CDs and DVDs are generally packaged with some type of protective case, such as a jewel case or movie box. The size of a typical jewel case is approximately 14 cm by 12.5 cm by 1 cm. Most jewel cases have a base that supports the disc and an upper surface that covers the disc. A portion of the upper surface includes a pivotable cover that complements the base. The pivotable cover generally only is a portion of the upper surface of the jewel case such that the non-pivoting portion of the upper surface provides a location where the user can grasp the cover while opening the case.
It is common for passengers in a vehicle to desire access to multiple CDs and/or DVDs while being passengers in the vehicle. When multiple discs are carried into a vehicle for transport therewith, the cases can occupy a substantial amount of space. Additionally, if a driver is the only passenger in the vehicle, it can be cumbersome to find the required case, open the case, remove the disc and insert the disc into a player, all while the driving and attempting to keep attention on the road. Therefore, it is often more convenient to transport the discs outside of the larger sized cases. For this purpose, there are many products that allow a user to remove discs from their protective jewel cases, place the discs in a carrier, often with a plurality of other discs, and transport the carrier. Many of these carriers are designed with individual pockets so that each disc is at least partially protected from the elements as well as the other discs in the carrier. Because the playing surface of CDs and DVDs is sensitive to scratching, dirt, and fingerprints, the carriers are usually adapted to prevent the sensitive playing surface from being thusly affected. Such carrier devices reduce the space that is required to carry multiple discs and allows for easier access thereto.
A disadvantage of these portable carriers is that they occupy valuable space in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Also, they clutter the area where passengers would sit in the vehicle and thus the carriers have to be moved whenever someone other than the driver is in the vehicle. Because the carriers are movable, they also require the driver to take his eyes off of the road in order to locate the carrier in the passenger compartment while driving. Also because disc carriers are so portable, the disc carriers are very susceptible to theft, especially if the carriers are visible through the vehicle windows. Some carriers have been adapted to affix to a visor, however, those carriers have limitations as well. First, they can wrap around the entire visor making it difficult for someone using the visor to access a vanity mirror or other accessories positioned on the visor. Additionally, most of these carriers leave at least a portion of the discs exposed. Because most discs are reflective, sunlight entering the vehicle can be brightly reflected into the driver""s eyes, or into oncoming traffic. Also, the carriers are only temporarily attached to a visor using straps or Velcro(trademark). Therefore, they can slip relative to the visor when the driver or another passenger is removing or replacing a disc therein.
For these and other reasons, it would be advantageous to implement a disc carrier device that allows the driver to keep focused on the road while knowing the exact location of the disc carrier. It is further advantageous for the carrier to not interfere with other accessories in the car, such as vanity mirrors, console controls, and even the passenger seat. Also, it would be beneficial if the carrier were able to carry a plurality of discs while protecting each disc from the other discs. There is also a need to have a disc carrier that remains relatively stable when the discs are being accessed and replaced. Finally, it would be helpful to have a carrier that protects discs from the elements as well as protecting drivers from having light reflected into their eyes by the discs.
This invention relates to a storage device for a vehicle that has a housing installed in a vehicle that defines a recess. Positioned within the housing is a panel adapted to receive at least one portable media disc. The panel is pivotably mounted in the recess of the housing. Additionally, the storage device can be covered by a door that is pivotable relative to the housing. In one embodiment, the storage device has a plurality of panels that are pivotably mounted in the recess of the housing. The panels can also be adapted to receive more than one disc. To retain the discs in a locked position, the storage device includes a plurality of notches formed therein. Each panel can also have a detent formed thereon such that each of the detents is adapted to engage one of the notches so a releasable locking engagement is made.
In another embodiment, a storage device for a vehicle includes a housing that is installed in a vehicle passenger compartment. A door panel is pivotably mounted to cooperate with the housing. The door can be pivotable between a closed and open position. A plurality of disc panels are each independently pivotably mounted to the door such that each panel is accessible only when said door is moved to the open position. Each panel is adapted to receive a portable media disc. In a preferred embodiment, each panel is adapted to receive a plurality of discs.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.